


Lockdown (Percy Jackson x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book quote, F/F, F/M, Forensics, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Greek Mythology - Freeform, High School, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: What happens when a Greek monster decides to interrupt your school day in a world where the mist is absent?





	Lockdown (Percy Jackson x Reader)

 

You quickly advert your eyes when Percy turns towards you. He glares at you and you try to hide a smile. When the teacher turns towards the white board Percy pokes you in the arm. In retaliation you stick our tongue out at him.

"Alright everyone, time to do a lab," the teacher said passing out a packet. After a short and useless explanation double with a horrible attempt at humor he let you go back into the lab area.

You and Percy meet at the long table that separates the classroom from the lab tables. In front of you is the microscope that has the cat hair on the slid. Where the teacher got the hair from is a question that you don't want answered.

"So we just draw what we see?" Percy asked you while squinting at the direction sheet.

You shrug, "I guess, I just wish he would explain it more."

"Yeah me too. Also all I see is hair. Nothing special." Percy comments while looking into the lens.

"Adjust dumb ass." You said with a chuckled. Percy "Oh"ed a actually gained progress.

"So, how do you remain so calm in the class?' Percy asked while you two moved to the next microscope that had deer hair.

"I think about a river and about the continuity of life, and how the river rolls on, oblivious of the petty upsets in out lives," you quote while adjusting the focus.

"Does that really work? Like, maybe if I did it, then it would make sense," Percy asked staring at you in awe.

You shrugged and gave a sly smile, "Not really, but after that I think about how I could kill him while he slept if I really wanted to, and then I feel better."

Percy gaped at you but when he say you struggling to not laugh he narrowed his eyes, "You just quoted a book to make me look stupid."

You nodded and slid the microscope towards him. Before anything else could be said there was a loud pounding on the covered windows. The kids gasped and those closest moved away. Before the teacher could give commands the overhead cracked to life.

"Lockdown, lockdown, lockdown," said the principle's voice.

For once in your lives you and Percy were going to actually follow the rules until you heard, "I sssemll demi-godssss."

You and Percy shared a look. Of course now you would have to blow your cover. The teacher was trying to motion you both over to where the rest of the students were huddled. Ignoring him (as usual) you and Percy began an impromptu game of rock-paper-scissors. He lost. You gave a triumph smile and walked over the window. Once again ignoring the stressed whispers of your teachers. Percy reached into his pocket and grabbed his pen.

You lifted the shade and was unamused at the sight of five empousa.

The teacher, realizing that whispering was just stupid at this point, said in a stern voice, "(Y/N), Percy get away from the window!"

Again, you ignored him.

"Ready?" you asked Percy while getting ready to open the window.

"Kiss for good luck?" He asked with a cheesy smile.

You smiled and kissed him, letting out a huff of laughter when his smile widen.

"Go!" you yelled opening the window.

The students screamed. The teacher yelled at you. Percy uncapped his sword and lept out the window taking the screen with him. He began slashing at the ugly creatures. You stood up on the heaters (which really only circulate air) and got out your weapon. You looked over our shoulder when one foot was out the window.

"Be right back," you said. You then jumped out the window to being fighting. In the classroom there was only silence and gaping mouths.

 


End file.
